José Mujica/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Barack Obama - José Mujica.jpg| President Barack Obama meets with President José Mujica Cordano of Uruguay in the Oval Office, May 12, 2014. (Official White House Photo by Pete Souza) América Central Costa Rica * Ver José Mujica - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Presidente Luis Guillermo Solís se reune con ex Presidente de Uruguay José Mujica. Fuente: La Prensa Libre México * Ver Felipe Calderón - José Mujica.jpg| Felipe Calderón (d) y José Mujica brindan hoy durante un almuerzo en el Hospicio Cabañas. SUN / NIMR Enrique Peña Nieto - José Mujica.jpg| Peña Nieto condecora a Pepe Mujica. Foto: Presidencia de la República Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - José Mujica.jpg| Según Mujica, Fidel se encuentra saludable, alegre y despierto. (Foto: Archivo de Cubadebate) José Mujica - Raúl Castro.jpg| José Mujica y Raúl Castro, en su último encuentro en Cuba. | Cordon Press América del Sur Argentina * Ver José Mujica - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Mujica tenía una relación muy cercana con Néstor y Cristina Kirchner. Cristina Fernández - José Mujica.jpg| Polémicos dichos del presidente José Mujica: "Esta vieja es peor que el tuerto". Crédito: AP José Mujica - Mauricio Macri.jpg| 10.05.24 - Mauricio Macri y el presidente de Uruguay, José Mujica, antes de la función de reapertura del Colón. Gobierno de la Ciudad de Buenos Aires. Foto Nahuel Padrevecchi-gv/GCBA.- Bolivia * Ver Carlos Mesa - José Mujica.jpg| Mesa entrega El libro del mar a expresidente José Mujica. Foto de @carlosdmesag Evo Morales - José Mujica.jpg| Los presidentes José Mujica (Uruguay) y Evo Morales (Bolivia) Brasil * Ver José Mujica - Lula da Silva.jpg| José Mujica y Lula Da Silva. | Foto: Correo del Orinoco Dilma Rousseff - José Mujica.jpg| Português: Brasília - A presidenta Dilma Rousseff recebe o presidente do Uruguai, José Mujica, no Palácio do Planalto. Brasília, 2 de janeiro de 2011. Antonio Cruz/ABR Chile * Ver José Mujica - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El expresidente José Mujica y la presidenta Michelle Bachelet Foto: Tomada del portal de La Tercera José Mujica - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente de Chile, Sebastián Piñera, es recibido por el uruguayo José Mujica en Montevideo. | Efe Colombia * Ver Ernesto Samper - José Mujica.jpg| "Está demostrado que los conflictos los que pagan el costo más alto son quienes nada tiene que ver con él", reflexionó Mujica. | Foto: EFE Álvaro Uribe - José Mujica.jpg| El Presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe Vélez, saluda al nuevo Presidente de Uruguay, José Mujica. Foto: Presidencia - SP Montevideo, Uruguay Juan Manuel Santos - José Mujica.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos (i), junto a su homólogo de Uruguay, José Mujica. EFE/Archivo Ecuador * Ver José Mujica - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa: "Vamos a extrañar mucho a Pepe Mujica". Reuters / Reuters José Mujica - Lenín Moreno.jpg| Lenín Moreno, exvicepresidente de Ecuador junto a José Mujica, expresidente de Uruguay, en el Centro Cívico Eloy Alfaro, en Guayaquil. Foto: Enrique Pesantes / EL COMERCIO Paraguay * Ver Fernando Lugo - José Mujica.jpg| El presidente electo de Uruguay, José Mujica (izquierda), saluda al mandatario de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo, en la Cumbre del Mercosur. | EFE Horacio Cartes - José Mujica.jpg| José Mujica firma acuerdos bilaterales con Horacio Cartes. espectador.com.uy Perú * Ver Alan García - José Mujica.jpg| El presidente de la República Alan García condecoró con la Orden del Sol del Perú, a su homólogo uruguayo José Mujica, en Palacio de Gobierno. ANDINA/ César García José Mujica - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Un saludo fraterno entre Ollanta Humala y José Mujica. (Foto: Agencia Andina) Uruguay * Ver José Mujica - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| El expresidente nacionalista participó del acto realizado en Florida y elogió el discurso del presidente de la República. El País.com.uy José Mujica - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Sanguinetti criticó a gobierno argentino y respaldó a Mujica. Montevideo.co.uy Jorge Batlle - José Mujica.jpg| Jorge Batlle y José Mujica en un evento en abril de 2010. Foto: Archivo El País. José Mujica - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez, ya con la banda presidencial, aplaude a José Mujica. REUTERS / ANDRES STAPFF Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - José Mujica.jpg| José Mujica y Hugo Chávez. Foto: Archivo El País José Mujica - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Nicolás Maduro se reunió con José Mujica en Montevideo. | AFP. Fuentes Categoría:José Mujica